renitefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 8
Episode 8: The Zaku Rebellion! The Reni Strike! Previous > Episode 7: Alicia Vs Gero! Finale to the Sky Battle! Next > Episode 9: Plannin the Attack! The Loomiing Battle! Chapters: 15, 16. Summary The episode begins with Kite sparring with Ken, the fight doesn't last long and Ken gets the upper hand and gets Kite in a hold, Alicia breaks up the fight and says that they are done for the day. Kite then asks Alicia more about the Zaku Rebellion. Alicia explains that before she went to the prison where she found Ken that she was simply flying without direction, by chance she found a passing ship, they transmitted a message saying, "we are lost, we are hungry, if you can, help us." I knew of the possibility of them being pirates, but I also knew I was strong, stronger than most every thief or pirate, so I allowed them on board, they happened to be friendly and so I shared my food and my drinks, they introduced themselves as apart of the Zaku Rebellion once they deemed me an enemy of the Kurai Government. Once I found they were apart of the Zaku Rebellion, I asked to be apart of it, they phoned their boss and after a bit of persuasion he told them to take her to him, and so they did. Once on the Planet of Biadra, which looked much like Earth, the leader, Metros decided that she would take a test first, the test was to infiltrate a prison and find a certain document, a document that had a layout of a Government base called Kuro Castle. The episode fastforwards with the final bell of school, and Kite and Ken are walking together towards the crash site, on their way they discuss what their training for the day is going to be like. Which is that Alicia is going to teach the two of them a new technique, which Kite and Ken are hyped to learn... The two reach the crash site and find Alicia waiting for them and ready. Alicia gets straight to the point and goes on to teach the two of them a new technique, she begins by doing it. She prung back her left hand and gathered a great amount of Reni around it, it formed into a perfect sphere before she swung her hand forward, the sphere shot off and seperated from the rest of her Reni and blasted through 3 trees and then to leave an imprint into a large rock, which cracked and crumbled into a pile of destruction. Kite and Ken were shocked and eager to try it... Alicia teaches the two to concentrate their Reni into a sphere, which Kite and Ken struggled with, Ken was the first to form a Reni Sphere around his hand, however failed to use it efficiently as an attack, Kite got the hang of it eventually and by the end of the episode the two were able to successfully succeed in using the attack, which is called a Reni Strike...